Dawn of FreeClan
by Magenia Pearl
Summary: Briarsong is quitting her Clan to join FreeClan, a newly sprouted Clan that holds mating in high regard. Heronfeather is joining as well - as leader and founder. Daisytail knows nothing about it, but knows something bad is brewing. Will you join? Will you have freedom? **will have lots of non-vanilla lemon matter. read @ your own risk**
1. Dreams and Reality

**Dawn of FreeClan : Chapte** **r 1**

 _ **heyyyy bitches. im here with my first story. its rated m bcuz it centers around lemons but i have a plotline. sorry there's no lems in the chapter. and srry that it's probably written bad. its my first draft. i think it's ok. more exciting things next chapter!**_

Daisytail and Heronfeather by my side, I trudge back to camp, my mouse still warm in my sack. It is so tempting to just eat it here in the forest. But no, I can't. I am a CreekClan warrior. We don't do that.

I sneak a glance at Heronfeather walking beside me. His dark brown hair is spikey and unkempt. The usual. His ears are barely visible under his mass of hair as he walks. I have had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. You see, everyone thinks I'm that innocent girl that every Clan has. But, I'm not. Every night, I dream of Heronfeather asking to be my mate. I say yes and he takes off his shorts, revealing a massive cock. We have sex for the whole dream and I love every second of it. I am still daydreaming about it when my shoulder is tapped. I give a little jolt.

I hear Heronfeather's light chuckle. "Sorry. Can I talk to you after we put our prey on the pile?"

I smile, flicking my tail excitedly. "Yeah. Where?"

"How about the Rapids?"

"Sure," I say. I then remember that Daisytail is with us.

I look over at her. She's in her cat form, sniffing around for prey. Better not to bother her. She suddenly pounces and returns with a shrew. Yum.

She shifts back and grins. "Your favourite is shrew, right Briarsong?"

I nod, licking my lips. "And lamb," I add, "when we get it from Mundanes."

Her and Heronfeather laugh. "Everyone does except ole Blacktail," says Heronfeather.

I snort. "He's always grumpy as AshClan."

Daisytail glances up ahead. "I see the tunnel. Blacktail's hearing is still good as new. Let's go. Race you!"

She tears off, turning feline mid-stride. I go too, shifting to my tabby counterpart. I sense Heronfeather on my heels and speed up, winding through the dirt tunnel leading to camp. I see Daisytail's bright fur up ahead and push myself to go harder. She flips her head back and flicks an ear. I see her urging herself to speed up as well. I pass her and burst into camp, skidding to a stop as Daisytail and Heronfeather slide into camp too.

"Nice...game..." Heronfeather pants. "You...are...fast."

I grin. "Thanks. Let's change back and put our prey in storage then go to the rapids. 'Kay, Heronfeather?"

He nods. All three of us shift back and head to

storage, where my brother Redwhisker is preparing the supper portions. "Here," I say, "We got some more prey."

He looks over our catches as we lay them down. "Nice," he says.

We leave and Daisytail prances away to Rippleheart and Thistletuft. "Well," says Heronfeather, "shall we go?"

I am confused. Go where? Then I remember. I flick my tail. "Yeah," I say, hoping I don't sound overly excited.

We leave camp and reach the Rapids without any interruptions. Heronfeather beckons me to a little hill. I scamper up and stand beside him, watching the mesmerizing flow of the waves. Heronfeather puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me towards him.

"I said meet here," he said, having to raise his voice above the crashing waves, "but I want to show another place. One only I and few others know about."

He leads me away from the Rapids, where we can still hear them, but we don't have to raise our voices. I'm feeling giddy. I don't know what he wants to do, but I'm hoping against hope that he'll ask to be my mate. Heronfeather stops in front of a holly bush. He shifts and hooks his tail. _Follow me_. I quickly transform as well, and, with a bit of hesitation, follow him in a hole in the bush.

I gasp.

 _ **hi again. plz review and fav it. shout-out to my pals on Vent. Find there under PussyKatWriter.**_

 _ **~Kat**_


	2. Breathless

**heyyyyyy bitches. im back with another chapter! im so surprised that i did XD**

i **m so lazy.**

 **Anyway...I've always thought how its rlly cool when ffn-ers reply to reviews in stories. so yah, though there's only one review so far. thats so good though!**

 **"AcousticNotepad": thank u so much!! your one review made my day, and brightened it even more when i saw it under your favourites on your bio (yes i look at reviewers' bios and shit to get to know my readers). And this is only my first draft, revised for spelling and such. "dawn" is gonna rock the warriors lemonzies!!**

 **speaking of rocking the lemonzies, let's try to get ten favs or follows on this story. that would make my _week_ or more.**

 **well, enough me letting my mouth fuck off. on with the story.**

 **oh...i almost forgot. if anyone would like to beta or knows a good one, please recommend them to me. I would love a beta!**

Breathless. That one word describes my feelngs right now.

The clearing is beautiful, at least in my opinion. I love the swaying beech trees. I love the way the holly seemed to watch us. Dare us. The thistle seems to be hiding its cruel talons. I love it. I sneak a glance at Heronfeather, his gray eyes shining proudly.

"The holly looks like Palefawn daring Mousepaw to defy her." Heronfeather shuffles close to me and wraps his arm around me, resting on the small of my back. "The holly also looks like it's daring me to do this."

He grips my chin, gentle yet firm. In one fluid movement, he connects his lips to mine. Passion fizzes in our mouths. I pinch myself. _Heronfeather would never be my mate. I'm...I'm just...Briarsong. An invisible warrior. The perfect she-shifter that he-shifters disgust._

But I can't bring myself to fight my doubts. I moan quietly, opening my teeth and sliding my tongue into his mouth. He responds by sliding his own into mine. We explore eachother's mouths. His is warm and humid, like my pussy, except it's better because this is real. This is Heronfeather.

He pulls back and gazes at me. "I gather you agree with me?" he says, a smile tugging on his lips.

I nod, breathless.

He purses his lips. "Well, I've loved you since Leopardstone was your mentor--I was a new warrior. And I know you've been after me since you were still Briarkit. Since we both love eachother, let's jump right into it."

I tilt my head, puzzled. "You mean, sex?"

He nods. "Yup. You want to?"

I grin. "Yes!"

He pulls his shirt off. I stare at his hard abs, though women have those too, as warriors. I slowly take my shirt off, my breasts bouncing. My tits are already perked up. Heronfeather removes his capris. He is completely naked.

I quickly take off my capris, revealing my wet pussy to my mate. We stare at eachother. His cock is hard, pre-cum already oozing from the tip. It's average size, but it looks huge to me because it's the first time I've seen a cock (well, other than cat forms) and it looks _huge_. I shiver at the sight of cat-like barbs coating it. I didn't think our neko forms had barbed cocks. Well, shit, they do.

 _Shit_ is a perfect word for this situation, or so I understood the Mundanes. It means feces, but is also similar to _MoonClan's sake_ , just more...colourful.

Heronfeather sidles up to me. His cock presses against my bare stomach. "I-it's huge," I whisper.

He laughs. "You should see Nightstep's. It's the biggest of all, I swear to MoonClan."

My stomach turns. I'm glad Nightstep won't hook up with me. Heronfeather reaches his fingers and starts rubbing my clit.

"Don't worry," I say. "I'm no virgin. I spent my cherry fantasizing about you."

With a grin, he sticks three fingers in. I gasp in shock. He slowly starts pumping them while rubbing his cock around my fluttery stomach.

"Oh...," The moan escapes my lips. "Just do it."

I drop to a natural cat position, though I stay in my neko form. I feel a heavy weight on my back and twist my head to see Heronfeather scrabbling his paws to get a good position. I turn back around and immediately feel a gentle nip on my neck. Of course. All females get scruff-held while mating. Then I feel something hard poke at my entrance. It's Heronfeather's cock.

"Ready?" he whispers. I nod. He plunges.

Three words describe how I feel. Breathless in pain.

 **hey again. sorry it was so short. i feel short chapters more often is better for my style and for consistency. im rlly pantsing this, so allegiances will be up and updated until they are all filled out.**

 **btw Mundanes are humans. and nekos have human hands but feline feet.**

 **fun fact: Daisytail is the creekclan deputy.**

 **i was hoping to get her and heron to also pov. heron was supposed to for this chapter XD**

 **i guess next chapter. until then, bitches.**

 _ **PECAN**_


	3. The Test

_**heyyyy bitches. sorry for the inactivity. i forgot my phone somewhere on wesnesday and just got it back today. but yeah...im back.**_

 _ **anyway, i have one review from the amazing**_ _**SandclawButCooler.**_

 _ **SandclawButCooler:**_ _**oh my god sandclaw. i can't believe you saw this. your request story has been a major inspiration to me. thank you so much for reviewing this story!! i especially love Jay and Lion. Kudos!**_

 _ **oh btw this is Heronfeather's pov. he was supposed to be the spotlight last chapter.**_

B riarsong crouches down in front of me, her tail to the side and her pussy dripping enticingly.

"Oh, MoonClan above," I mutter. "With such a nice pussy, let's hope this wasn't a waste. She needs to join FreeClan."

I crawl on top of her, my paws scrabbling for a grip on the loose earth. She looks up at me, green eyes full with lust. Just do it, they say. She turns back around and I grab her neck, putting slight pressure on the skin. I align myself with her entrance, experience guiding me. Then, without warning, I plunge.

Briarsong screeches in pain.

Knowing that if I stop it'll make it worse, I thrust, slowly however. Her walls encase me, not as tight as I expected. Did she fist herself in her fantasies?

Briarsong is still whimpering in pain, her muscles tense and her breath rapid.

"Just relax," I pant through my teeth. "Then enjoy it."

She nods. I feel her muscles relax and soon she's moaning in pleasure. I speed up until I am thrusting in her fast like a hare. Briarsong yelps so I know I've found her pleasure spot. I feel my climax building up.

"Nnnggghhh..." I moan loudly. "I'm...gonna..."

I never finished my sentence. I feel my cum release into her, coating my cock and her walls.

"Oh, Havenfeather," she whispers. "This is the best thing ever."

I feel her insides contract. Her cum rushes out, mingling with mine. Luckily, it's early-moon; most she-shifters aren't in heat. There's a low chance of Briarsong getting pregnant.

I pull out of her, falling to the ground. Briarsong stays in her position for a few heartbeats before following.

"Want me to...clean off your dick?" she asks.

I raise my hand. "Wait. I have a question for you first."

She inclines her head. "Continue, love."

I bite my lip. She is only the fourth person I've asked. But if I'm going to lead FreeClan, I need confidence. "I am starting a Clan of erotic freedom called FreeClan. You have passed the test wonderfully. Will you join me and others in this endeavor for lust?"

 _ **This chapter is a little short. sry. but it is full of action so i guess that makes up for it, right?**_

 _ **anyway, shout-out to SandclawButCooler. Go check them out. Their story has non-vanilla short stories and they ROCK!!! Please go check it out.**_

 _ **so that's the chapter. please review honestly.**_

 _ **PECAN**_


End file.
